El regalo de Atobe
by Musaga
Summary: Atobe decide auto regalarse una cita con Jiroh, para su cumpleaños. "Serás el encargado de hacer memorable el cumpleaños de Ore-sama" eso haría feliz a cualquiera... pero esa era la diferencia, Jiroh no era cualquiera "¡Y yo por que!"


**El regalo de Atobe**

Pasó toda la semana pensando que es lo que deseaba obtener para su cumpleaños, en su mente aparecieron cosa simples y de valor material, el ya no necesitaba cosas de ese tipo, tenía todo lo que un adolescente podía desear… bueno casí todo, aún le faltaba algo, y no era algo que se pudiera comprar, más bien era alguien a quien ganarse. Paseaba sin prisa alguna por el concurrido centro comercial, lugar donde quedó de verse con el famoso dormilón de Hyotei, Jiroh Akutagawa, el era la persona a quien necesitaba ganarse y poder exigirlo como regalo, con su prescencia le bastaba para pasar un cumpleaños inolvidable, aunque no podía sacarse de la cabeza el día en que le ofreció al menor compartir un día con él.

Un día antes…

-¡Que sueño tengo! Oh es cierto, mañana es tu cumpleaños ¿verdad Atobe? –

-Asi es-

-¿Y qué haras para festejarlo?-

-Ore-sama te permitirá que celebres su cumpleaños con él, serás el encargado de hacer memorable mi cumpleaños- sentenció con un gesto de supremacía -¿Verdad que soy muy amable?-

-¡Y yo por qué!- su reacción fue muy contraria a la que Atobe esperaba, de hecho podía casí jurar que Jiroh se estaba quejando de haber sido el afortunado ganador de una cita con el lider del Club de Tennis. Los ojos violeta parecían querer salirse de su orbita ante la inesperada reacción del castaño.

-La mayoria de la gente agradecería, Akutagawa-

-Ohh ni hablar, yo no quiero, además es sabado, el único día en que puedo levantarme tarde-

-De acuerdo- Atobe estaba por salir de los vestidores hecho una furia, ¡qué humillante! No recordaba otro momento tan desagradable de esa indole, pensaba en que sentía enojo y vergüenza al mismo tiempo cuando una mano se aferró a su brazo con insistencia, escuchando a la par la voz vivaracha de su titular favorito.

-¡Atobe, Atobe! Espera… me encantaría ir contigo, es sólo que… ah no se que te guste y pues…- parecía que el niño hablaba y hablaba, de hecho así era pero hablar no significa exactamente decir algo coherente, ante tanto tartamudeo y nerviosismo del castaño, la mirada violeta del capitán se afilo recuperando esa seguridad y soberbia que lo caracterizaban, esas complicaciones vocales del menor sólo delataban un sincero nerviosismo por parte de Jiroh, nerviosismo de pasar un momento exclusivo con Keigo, ahora todo tenía sentido, ahora entendía la pasada actitud de Akutagawa, era obvio el dormilón era perturbado por la prescencia de Atobe.

Al final todo se aclaro, pero el mal momento que vivió por culpa de Jiroh si que lo había descolocado, pero ahora eso estaba en el pasado, en ese momento se encontraba en envidiable calma, pensaba y andaba con semablante despreocupado mirando las llamativas vitrinas de algunas tiendas. Pronto el sonido de algunos ladridos llamó instantaneamente su atención, no le molestaban en lo absoluto, por el contrario, sentía curiosidad de entrar a la tienda de mascotas y fisgonear en aque lugar, además tenía tiempo de sobra sin mencionar que seguramente su acompañante llegaría un poco tarde.

Entró al local encontrandose con una buena cantidad de especies, desde pequeños peces hasta cachorros escandalosos sedientos de atención, eran muy graciosos y hasta cierto punto adorables, vagó por los angostos pasillos del lugar hasta llegar a la vitrinas del fondo, en donde habían mas perritos, gatos, ratas y…

"Jaja que cosa tan chistosa…" se dijo el capitán de Hyotei al contemplar una vitrina con tres hurones bebé, acercó su rostro al cristal y los miró divertido, Atobe sonreía con la prescencia de aquella criaturitas, entonces su atención fue robada por un animalito de color gris y manchas blancas en todo su lomo, lo que más le dio curiosidad fue la pose tan descarada que tenía, dormía placidamente con sus patas metidas en el bebedero, era tal su sueño que poco le importaba que sus extremidades inferiores se estuvieran mojado.

"Me recuerdas tanto a alguien" comentó el de cabellos grises en lo que su mente estudiaba la posibilidad de adquirir esa cosa peluda de la vitrina.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?-

-Por supuesto que puede, quiero un animal de esos-

-Con gusto- entonces el joven abrió el cautiverio de cristal, provocando espanto en dos de los animales, mientras que el otro seguia en pleno desconocimiento.

-Quiero al holgazán- señaló con diversión al peludo durmiente a la par que sacab su atrjeta de credito y se la entragaba a la vendedora.

-Puede tomarlo en seguida vuelvo - le dijo cortesmente la encargada quien se dirigía a la caja.

-¿Ahhhh? Claro…- le pico un poco las costillas al hurón, cosiguiendo que sólo se cambiara de posición –¡oye tu despierta!- dijo Keigo, captando la atención de algunos niños que le miraban indignados.

-Con permiso- le dijo la vendedora y con un ágil movimiento saco al animal de su jaula, ocacionando contrariedad en el pobre.

"Igualitos" se dijo mentalmente el emblemático Atobe.

-¿Es para regalo?- el Hyotei mayor asintió levemente, viendo como la muchacha sacaba de su bata lo que parecía ser un empalagoso listón rojo y lo enredaba en el fino cuello del gris animal -Bien aquí tiene- entonces le entregó la criatura al rey del tennis quien miraba algo confundido la escena.

-Quiero una transportadora-

-En este momento no tenemos, sólo hay casas y son de tamaño grande ¿desea una?-

-No olvidelo- recibió junto con el hurón su tarjeta de credito, miró los ojos somnolientos de su reciente adquisición, si que estaba gracioso. Salió del local para dirigirse al lugar donde citó a Jiroh, mientras andaba por el centro comercial fue victima de muchos dedos acusadores y frases trilladas como "¡mira mamá que bonito animal!" era la primera vez que se sentía en segundo plano, ese canijo hurón estaba llamando la atención más que el propio Keigo y lo más irónico es que la "cosa" esa sólo dormia, venía sobre el hombro de Atobe, con sus patitas aferradas al pecho de su provisional dueño.

Se encontraba ya en la fuente central del gran almacen de tiendas, tomó asiento en la orilla sintiendo algunas gotas estrellarse contra su espalda, recordó que tenía al pequeño peludo en su hombro, estaba por quitarlo de ahí cuando sintió como este se resbalaba por todo su pecho y se acomodaba en su pierna derecha, echandose panza para arriba y patas desparramadas, Atobe sólo meneó la cabeza a manera de negación, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo vio frente a frente.

-Después de todo no luces tan ridículo-

-¡Sugoi! Un hurón- no pasaron ni dos segundos de que escucho esa voz cuando fue testigo de como su acompañante de la tarde le arrebataba a su mascota, el pobre animalito sólo pataleaba mientras su cuerpecillo volaba por los aires.

-¡Jiroh lo vas a matar!- le advirtió Atobe quien pudo relajarse medianamente cuando Akutagawa abrazó la integridad del hurón, algo emapalgoso el encuentro y más aún cuando frotó el hocico bigotón del pequeño contra su rostro.

-¿Es para mi, verdad Atobe?- más que pregunta parecía una auto respuesta.

"¿Para él? ¡Pero si es mi cumpleaños!" se quejó con desgano en su interior.

-Jiroh es mi cumpleaños no el…- la cara de decepción del castaño estaba por aparecer, ocacionando la derrota inmediata de Keigo, que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar darle a SU mascota, además si todo salía bien y terminaba haciendo de Jiroh su pareja, podría ver al hurón cuando quisiera –si Jiroh, es para ti-

-¡Yeai! Pero Atobe no es mi cumpleaños-

"Nunca se te puede dar gusto"

-Un presente de Ore-sama- se pavoneó el mayor mostrando su jubilosa sonrisa.

-¡Sugoi! Por cierto Atobe, debemos correr por que la película que deseo ver contigo esta por iniciar-

-De acuerdo- más nunca corrieron, pues el mandamás de Hyotei bien sabía que su compañero resultaba ser muy exagerado –y ¿de qué trata la película?-

-Ohh esta muy interesante, sale un rey que me recuerda a ti Keigo- comentó con toda seriedad el castaño, parpadeando en repetidas ocaciones. Para su interlocutor esa respuesta fue suficiente, Jiroh siguió hablando de todo lo que se le venía a la mente, claro sin despegar la vista de su nueva mascota que luchaba por no caerse de la cabeza de Akutagawa.

Tendrían una cita ordinaria en un lugar ordinario con gente ordinaria, pero a pesar de eso, la satisfacción interna de Keigo era plena.

Minutos más tarde…

-¡Madagascar! Jiroh, ¿no dijiste que veriamos una película donde salía un rey que te recordaba mi magnificencia?- Atobe se contuvo todo lo que pudo, pero después de media hora de ver dibujos animados no pudo evitar reclamarle a su contrariado acompañante.

-Y sale un rey Atobe… ¡mira es él!- la magnificencia del heredero se despedazo en pocos segundos, sintió palidecer su rostro, entonces miró al de ojos marrón que contemplaba ilusionado la gran pantalla.

-¡Una ardilla!... ¿pero qué tiene que ver esa ardilla conmigo?- en que pensaba Jiroh, no lo sabía, ¡pero como se le ocurría comparar su aristicrático linaje con una ardilla pulguienta!

-No es una ardilla Keigo, es un lemur-

-Ok… ¿pero qué tiene que ver el lemur ese conmigo?- no estaba enfadado, pero si fuera de control, su vanidad y ego estaban marginados.

-Pues que los dos se autoproclamaron rey… ¡oh mira esa escena!-

"Contemplen mi maravilloso esplendor" con es frase dicha por el lemúr fue suficiente para que el mayor entendiera a que se refería Jiroh, respiró con calma y después vio con gracia la chistosa comparación. Ya más relajado y viendo lo bien que se le estaba pasando el menor, tomo un poco el control de su plan inicial y paso su brazo por los hombros del dormilón, mandando al asiento de a lado al hurón que anteriormente descansaba en el hombro de Jiroh.

-¡Atobe casi tiras a mi pobre mascota!- ok demasiadas quejas, además Ore-sama era el festejado y podía hacer lo que quisiera.

-Jiroh muchas quejas, guarda silencio- el aludido infló sus mejillas y acomodó al animalito sobre sus muslos, a la vez que sentía como era jalado al cuerpo de su capitán, este hecho lo tomó por sorpresa y en una reacción evidente, terminó con sus mejillas calientes y bañadas de un leve tono carmesi.

-Atobe…- susurró con mucho cuidado, el otro no le hisó caso, creyendo que sólo era el suspiro "enamorado" de su acompañante, pero cuando escucho que este de nuevo le llamaba bajó un poco su rostro para ver muy de cerca las encendidas mejillas del menor y sus chispeantes ojos traviesos, siendo victima de la burlesca escena, el gran capitán no pudo evitar sentir algo de vergüenza ante lo que estaba sucediendo, una cosa era imaginar su primer beso con un hombre y otra muy distinta vivirlo, algo le decía que su primer beso estaba cerca…

-¿Qué pasa Jiroh?- habló lo más serenamente posible, consiguiendólo con éxito.

-¿Por qué me elegiste a mí?-

-Porque si-

-¿Por qué a mi me regalas cosas y hasta un animal?-

-Jajaja verás…-

-¡Shhh no dejan oír!- Atobe se giró para enfrentar a la señora que se había atrevido a callar a Ore-sama, él podía silenciar a las personas que hablaban en el cine, pero nadie podía sileciarlo a él. Regresó su atención al menor, viendo como este ya había agachado su cabeza.

-¿Jiroh?...-

-No se como ponerle a mi hurón- de acuerdo, ese niño era especialista para arruinar el romance, en buena hora se le ocurrió regalarle esa cosa.

-Luego le encontraras nombre- volvió a pegarlo más contra su cuerpo, sintiendo como el d epiel bronceada se estremecía un poco ante el contacto, sonrió complacido, entendiendo así que era la primera vez que el castaño permitía que alguien le abrazara de esa forma, dando a entender de igua manera, que seguramente Jiroh nunca había besado a un hombre –Necesito decirte algo…-

-¡Ya se como ponerle!- Atobe bufó desesperado.

-Ok ok seguramente el que elegiste es perfecto pero necesito decirte algo…-

-Si es genial el nombre que le pondré, pero quiero saber si te gusta- confesó con entusiasmo el holgazán favorito de Keigo.

-Yo acepto cualquier nombre, cualquiera esta bien- imaginando la infantil mente de su chico, estaba seguro que el "bicho" ese se llamaría "bolita" "copito" "pelusito" o alguno de esos derivados.

-¡Sugoi! Ya tienes nombre Atobe- el rostro del estilizado joven giró lentamente, como queriendo detener el tiempo y retrasar la muerte lenta que le daría a Jiroh por ponerle Atobe al animalito ese.

"Adorable... a veces siento que usas eso como arma maligna"se resigno, comprendiendo a la perfección que el niño no daría marcha atrás con el nombre seleccionado, asi que ignoraría eso y seguría con su plan trazado para conseguir su tan ansiado regalo de cumpleaños.

-Jiroh, mirame- el nombrado de inmediato hiso caso y miro los brillantes ojos violetas –si te elegí a ti es por que me gustas, asi de simple Jiroh-

-Wow, lo imaginaba… supongo que debo decir que también me gustas ¿eh?- un estuche de monerías, eso era Jiroh y se supone que el modesto era Ore-sama.

-¿Cómo que supones?-

-No me obligues a decirlo, no me es tan facil decirte eso…me da algo de pena- Atobe sonrió triunfalmente, no era exactamente lo que deseba escuchar, de hecho fue mejor, por que de nuevo el control volvía a él… bueno más o menos, y es que ese castaño descarado siempre le daba respuestas que le costaban trabajo digerir al máximo emblema de Hyotei.

"Halagado deberías estar…" se quejó.

-Teniendo en cuenta que yo soy el del cumpleaños… y soy tu capitán, ordeno…besame- Jiroh sintió que el cine se convertía en un gran hoyo negro y estaba por tragarselo ¡pero que cínico era ese hombre! Aunque la ausencia de luz volvía las cosas más sencillas, además la luz que la pantalla chocaba en el rostro de su capitán, dandole algunos matices encantadores

-¿Besarte?...- mientras preguntaba vio brillar la sonrisa de su lider, esa sonrisa que se mostraba arrogante y encantadora al mismo tiempo, le resultó seductora la comisura de sus labios y el color de estos, para terminar de tentarlo Atobe pasó su lengua por su labio inferior mojándolo un poco, volviendo sus rojos labios en algo más que una tentación, se fueron acercando poco a poco sintiendo ese nerviosismo previo al contacto que se da entre dos personas que se gustan…

-¡Atobe! ¿No deberías pedirme primero que sea tu novio?- se quejó ofendido el menor.

-¡Que! Mí que…- se sorprendió un poco, su plan era ese, llevarse a Jiroh y reclamarlo como novio, pero… no había pensado el momento de la declaración ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué Jiroh fuera quien se le declarara? ¡Obvio no! –De acuerdo… Jiroh, serás privilegiado y tendrás la oportunidad de ser mi persona favorita si aceptas ser mí…-

-¡Oh dios! ¡Mi hurón ha muerto!...- agradeció estar sentado, de lo contrario seguro se iba de espaldas ¿pero que le pasaba a la bestia peluda? Teniendo tanto tiempo para morirse, se le ocurre hacerlo en ese instante, pero era su culpa.

"Ore-sama no debió permitirse sentir ternura por ese animal" quitó al inerte animalito de las piernas de un aterrado Akutagawa, mientras escuchaba las quejas de las personas en el cine, tomó a Jiroh de la mano y lo sacó de la sala. Estando afuera Atobe revisó a la peluda criaturita.

-¿por qué se murió tan pronto?...yo… yo estaba picandole su panza mientras tu me decías esas cosas… de que te besara…estaba nervioso…segui picandolo y no se movia ¡hasta que llegue a la conlusión de que esta muerto!- Atobe le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, tomó al animal y lo colocó enfrente de Jiroh quien recuperó el color al ver como su mascota pataleaba ante la incomoda posición en que lo tenía Keigo.

-¡Yeai esta vivo!- el castaño estaba por seguir gritando de alegria cuando la autoritaria voz del lider lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ore-sama ordena que lo beses en este momento!- sin más que decir e impidiendo que Akutagawa volviera a interrupir, lo tomó por la nuca y le besó sorpresivamente tomando con la guardia baja a su acompañante. Entre el juego de labios, se escuchaban las quejas de Jiroh.

-Eres un mandón aprovechado…-

-Lo se-

**FIN**


End file.
